


Adorations

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: From the diaries of Frédéric Chopin and Franz Liszt when they both where respectively 15 and 14.
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409
Kudos: 8





	1. About Franz Liszt by Frédéric Chopin

**Author's Note:**

> This is also what happened before the events in my last story about these two :)
> 
> And yes I wrote them in the order they were posted so some things might not tie in together though I went back and changed the dates, because that’s easy

17 March 1825

Liszt, Liszt beautiful Liszt. He’s so handsome, so good looking. Whenever he speaks in that low bass, my heart flutters and I blush so very much. He doesn’t sing much, but how I wish he did and how it would sound. No, he’s more in touch with the piano, which is certainly not hideous. He plays so wonderfully with those long and lean fingers, that I wish with all my being, would touch me. Caress my cheek, brush away my hair so he could lean down and place those thin lips on my face. My heart is truly melting! I adore his eyes. Those furrowed and longing eyes, that I so wish would do me the favor of directing themselves at me. Long gold brown hair that hangs by his face making it impossible to see his cheeks. But I am sure that they are just as handsome as the rest of his person. His body, those shoulders that should be above me!  
Oh I sigh! But he could never love me, he does know of my name though, I am quite known, I should say. But I’m a simple boy with no such talent as to impress him. Oh had they stopped swooning over him, I would still, for my love is loyal and trustworthy. I love him, yes I do. God, just take me and burn me in the deepest pits of hell for my wrongdoings but I shan’t care! I shall continue loving him with whatever I will have and nothing ever will be able to stop it. My love burns fiercer than the fires you hold in your hell! Love will conquer fear and misery! It will and I should like to prove it!  
But alas, again he could never love me. I shall continue to live in sadness, love and hope. For one day, he will notice me and one day, he will take me with him to the end of the world and kiss me under the sunset, just him and I. Just the two of us alone with no one to judge or doom. Living in carelessness and peace.  
Just him and I.


	2. About Frédéric Chopin by Franz Liszt

3 November 1825

I have met someone whom I have fallen into admiration with, he’s older than me, yes but small nonetheless. I’m sure he’s a head or so smaller than me. His name is Frédéric Chopin and I must admit his music is splendid! He has such talent, it should be him who had all the fame not I. I don’t deserve it a bit, he twenty times the more. I just adore everything about him. His loosely curly brown hair, that smells like winter and death and is soft. Whenever he leans over the piano and then looks up again, it flows around when he plays. I’ve seen him I don’t think he knew I was there but I loved it so much. I had wished it that way.  
His body was nothing to skip neither. Yes it was small, bony and plagued my illness, crippled but I adore it, worship it. I can’t quite explain but it does something to me whenever he’s wearing a tight waistcoat or something else. I love it perhaps because I myself am strong, voluminous and broad shouldered (not to brag.)  
Something makes him seem to immature and young, whether it’s his clean face or small stature. He is older than me but I feel like I could have some sort of authority over him and it drives me mad with love and lust. To be able to have him in my embrace, protected from the outside and it’s snarky comments. His small body in my arms. Him laying prettily atop of me, with his head on my chest and our flush, naked bodies pressed together. Mine masculine and muscular and his dainty and light like feathers.  
Alas, it is a shame that he is plagued with that illness of his. Always coughing, always with fits of fewer. I want to be his protector, his caretaker, to take care of him whenever he needs me. To hug and tell him that he’s good enough on those especially bad days when nothing seems possible, even simple tasks as going for a walk. I have heard rumors about his illness but nothing confirmed by the boy himself. How I wish those rumors where facts and that I could help him, I should do everything to ease his pain.  
My love for him is there and one day when I meet him I shall do something about it, give him a note whatever, it shall be done. I want him to know my feelings even though it will be hard and I will get distracted, I shall do my best, I am not perfect like they think. I am human and I shall do my best as a person to let him know that he is loved.


End file.
